24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Table styles
Now that the sidebars are all converted, I thought it might make sense to effect a similar change for the various tables (fancy, simple, etc.) we currently use. I'm thinking of something in the vein of the following examples: I used the navbox classes as a placeholder, since they're pretty close to what it'll look like. While we're on the subject, I've also been thinking about whether to change the blue theme to something else, maybe something with gold to reflect the clock. No specifics at this point, but feel free to contribute or mess with the examples. --Pyramidhead 07:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I really like it. Looks good Pyramidhead :) --Station7 07:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. Bump. --Pyramidhead 05:55, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Very cool, overall an improvement. Can you just make the pictures bigger? and center the text? Currently the text is justified to the top left margin. If it could start at the left, but be centered in the text box, it would look less crowded. 21:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thanks man I think the centered text is excellent. With the new table is it possible to have the images the same size as they are in the current form of the table? I'm looking at the new variant from a handheld device's browser and the images are just little smears. 18:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::The images can be any size, I just thought it might make sense to have the kills ones smaller, since the descriptions are so short. But it's up to everyone. I've emailed you a new version of Monaco.css with the changes made. Hold off for a little while, I'm also going to change the browser style while I'm at it. I got rid of the simple class, and added some classes so that alignment can be changed easier; the changes by themselves are here. I'd wait until late tonight if you're going to switch over, though; I'll need to go through and adjust some things once it's done. --Movebot 20:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, finished making changes. Whenever you want, just paste everything in this over what's in Monaco.css. --Movebot 02:39, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: Not to be annoying on purpose, but can you ask Simon (or Proudhug) to do that part? It's just a personal thing, I really don't trust myself digging around in the MediaWiki messages. It has nothing to do with my opinion about your work on this, which you already know in this case is very positive. 02:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Of course. We probably should wait to hear from them, in any case. --Pyramidhead 03:05, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: I've done it. I really like the new style! The only thing is, is it just me or are the links to pages that you have already visited darker than before? It's really hard to read them. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hmm, I'm not seeing the changes, and MediaWiki:Monaco.css looks unchanged. Are you sure you pasted into the right one? --Pyramidhead 17:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I see what happened. You can't include the tags, I just used them to make it easier to copy and paste it. Paste everything inside the box on that page. --Pyramidhead 17:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hello? --Pyramidhead 06:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Keep your balls on. Hows that? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I realised that this might not work as well as we hoped; look at Special Agent in Charge (CTU). It's hard to see when one set of information about each person ends and the next begins. Is there something that can be done about that, Pyramidhead? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's what the spacer class is for. But honestly, I've been meaning to work on those tables for a while - they're too damn long, and none of the descriptions are long enough to justify it. Once I replace the pictures with episode screencaps, or something about the same shape, I can make them look more like the episode lists look now. --Pyramidhead 17:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: It looks loads better now, thanks. I think maybe it might be good to cut down the promo images to the size of screencaps, and just show the characters' face? How does that sound? Otherwise it'll be hard for everyone to decide who gets what screenshot. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC)